1. Field
The present invention relates to a control method of a washing machine, and, more particularly, to a control method of a washing machine capable of safely achieving tub washing operation control with low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the washing of laundry in a washing machine is achieved by sequentially performing a washing operation, a rinsing operation, and a spin-drying operation for a predetermined time while the laundry and a predetermined amount of detergent are included in a drum.
After the washing of the laundry by the washing machine is completed, detergent waste or contaminants separated from the laundry may be left in a water tub (or tub) and the drum. As the washing machine is repeatedly used for a long period of time, bacteria and mold may inhabit the water tub. The contamination in the washing machine gives off a terrible smell, propagates bacteria, and re-contaminates clothes washed in the washing machine, which harms human bodies.
Consequently, the final operation method of the washing machine generally includes an additional water tub washing procedure to remove contaminants or detergent waste left in the tub and the drum. The water tub washing procedure generally includes removing contaminants left in the water tub and the drum using hot water or steam and supplying water into the water tub to rinse the water tub and the drum.